Twisted Paths
by Luvya
Summary: Harrys Fifth year.... fights, death, relationships, friendship feuds and new friendships all pay a part in this year CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Paths

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all of the characters do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling anything you don't recognise belongs to me, this applies to all chapters.

**Authors Notes: **This story I hope to finish. It is inspired by some of the best fanfiction.net writers… I hope it will be up to your standards, please read and review once you have finished.

**Summery: **Harry's fifth year, fights, deaths, relationships, friendships on the line and new friendships formed all play a part in this year, and on top of that Harry and the Gang have OWL'S this year, how will they ever survive? 

**Category: **Romance, action adventure, humour 

Part 1 

"STOP THAT RUDDY OWL FROM MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!" Vernon Dursley yelled. It wasn't the first time Harry Potter had this 'discussion' with his Uncle, and it wouldn't be the last.

"She's not as bad as she was" Harry stated, which was true. Now that Harry was permitted to leave Hedwig's (Harry's owl) cage open Hedwig only hooted to wake Harry up, which unfortunately this morning woke up Uncle Vernon.

"Its not the point, if that ruddy owl is still making all that I will personally get rid of it!"

"I wouldn't think so if my Godfather found out…." Harry trailed off letting his words sink in. Harry's godfather Sirius was a wanted man, although he never actually did anything wrong, Harry had failed to tell the Dursly's that. 

"Oh so you still keep in contact with him?" Harry's Uncle stuttered.

"Yes and owls are how wiz- I mean our kind send mail, so if he didn't see Hedwig around he could…" Harry watched as his Uncle's face went from Red to white extremely quickly.

"Alright, Alright you can keep her" he said gruffly. Harry re-treated to his room, to his room seeing as brekfast had already been eaten Harry had a good two hours free to do what ever he wanted (with in reason). The Dursly's had lightened up this year fro some unknown reason, not that Harry was complaining or anything, he just found that he had very little to do.

When Harry got upstairs he noticed that 2 offical looking letters where sitting on his desk he opened the top one first

_Harry, _

You are required to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, Miss Granger and Mr Weasly will be joining you as well. The Weasly's will be picking you up tomorrow, even if your uncle and aunt do say no.

Professor Dumbldore 

Harry was surprised, as well as shocked. It had only been 2 weeks into the summer and already he was going back. He then remembered his other letter and opened it.

Dear Mr Potter 

_Congratulations you have been picked as Gryffindor's second Prefect. Miss Granger is the other one but don't tell her yet. Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be good for her to sweat it out a little Your Prefect badge is in closed in this letter and so is your supply list, please give this list to Mrs Weasly when she comes to pick you up tomorrow as it would be safer if you didn't go to Digon Alley this year._

_Yours Sincerely _

Professor Mc Gonagall 

Harry was happy with this news, but also a little worried, what was Ron going to say when he found out that his 2 best friends where prefects? Harry thought to himself. Ron could get jealous after the attention Harry got very easily (as Harry had found out in his fourth year) and Harry was worried Ron would get jealous over this as well.

"BOY COME DOWN HERE AND START MAKING LUNCH" Uncle Vernon yelled. (A/n: It's a Sunday in HP land) Inturpting Harry from his thoughts.

"Eh… Uncle Vernon…." Harry asked while he was making lunch.

"What boy?"

"My school would like me to go back for a um… summer programme would I be able to go?" Harry asked. Harry waited patiently as his uncle thought about what he was asking.

"Yes you can… how are you getting there?"

"The Weasly's are picking me up tomorrow" Harry said.

"Alright go back to making lunch!!!!"

To be continued

**Next Chapter: **Harry goes back to Hogwarts, and a death happens…..


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Paths 

Part 2

Harry was packed and ready to go, his only problem was (well his only problem at the moment was) that he didn't quite no what time the Weasly's where going to pick him up. (Aunt Petunia had complained loudly about this "They should have at least told you a time that they where going to pick you up!" She had said). So when he heard voices coming up the path Harry looked out the window and sure enough Ron and Hermoine where coming up the drive. Harry ran down the stairs and waited for them to reach the door. He listened to there conversation as they reached closer to the door.

"Why couldn't we have used the floo powder?" Harry heard Ron ask.

"Honestly Ron how many times do I have to tell you? It would have looked better to Harry's Uncle and Aunt if we showed up by taxi" Harry grinned it was obvious that Ron and Hermoine hadn't changed _Well of course not they didn't get transported to where Voldermort was at the end of the year_ Harry thought to himself. 

Harry opened the door the door just as Ron started knocking.  

"Ow thanks Ron…" 

"Woops sorry Harry…."

"Harry sorry where late, Ron couldn't find your address." 

"Hey! You couldn't find your copy either…" Ron retorted.

"Its okay… would you too stop acting like an old married couple and help me with my stuff?" Ron and Hermoine shut up at that statement and followed Harry to his room.

"Alright Ron you help me with my trunk and Hermoine could you carry the bird cage?" Harry asked, right away Ron and Harry both knew that he had made a mistake.

"Harry I could perfectly carry your trunk down with you"

 "Alright" Ron grinned and grabbed his birdcage down and then Hermoine and Harry brought down the trunk. When Dudley appeared at the stairs Hermoine dropped the trunk by surprise. 

"OW Hermoine!" Harry yelped as he struggled with the weight of the trunk on his own. Dudley had grown to be as big as 2 full-grown elephants even after the diet his school had put him on.

"Oh sorry Harry" Hermoine apologised as she saw Harry struggling with the weight of the trunk. Harry sighed in relief when she picked up her end of the trunk again. It was actually quite heavy with most of the stuff he had packed.

Once they where safely in the taxi cab Harry gave his list of books to get to Mrs Weasly.

"How are we getting to School?" Harry asked carefully (the taxi driver was muggle) 

"Well apparently we are going by train," Hermoine said.

"For 3 people? I don't see why…" Harry said in bewilderment.

"Well where not the only students going back…" Ron started.

"Who is???" Harry interrupted.

 "Our sports team, Malfoy, Hugglepuffs Sports team and that's about as much as I know" Hermoine said. 

"For once I know more than you," Ron said smiling.  "Apparently Cho is coming back to… and Ravenclaw's Qu- I mean sports team"

"Cho?" Cho Chang is the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quiddish Team and Harry had a crush on her last year but that ended when Cho went to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory a 7th year student who died when he and Harry faced Voldermort at the end of the year just then another thought came to him.

"Ron… where's Ginny?"

"Ginny got excepted into an exchange programme to go to Brazil" Ron said

"She's so lucky I wish I had thought of that…." For the rest of the trip Hermoine talked nothing else apart from travelling. 

"Harry" Mr Weasly said when Harry got to the station. (Mr Weasly had gone with the twins to the station)

"Hi Mr Weasly Why are we going back?" Harry asked, it had been on his mind for most of the trip but Hermoine was talking about Travelling he had couldn't get a word in.

"Professor Dumbledore sent Owls out to student's parents saying if they wanted their children to be safe they could send them back to Hogwarts." Mr Weasly explained.

"Oh…." Harry thought for a moment.

"Then why is Malfoy going back?"

"That I do not know…."

To be continued.

**Next Chapter**: Is DEFENTLY the death…. Sorry to all the people who thought the death was in this chapter but the going back to school thing had to be explained! 


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Paths

Part 3

They went threw the barrier with ease, there Harry saw everyone that Hermoine and Ron had said plus a few of the teachers. Fred and George joined up with Lee Jordan almost instantly and Harry spotted Malfoy looking very out of place with out his cronies Crabbie and Goyle as soon as Harry looked at him Malfoy came over.

"Of course the school has to go in precision because of Potter… and that means we all have to go back. _Thanks Potter_" Harry's face went red 

"Well if it wasn't for Harry, you may not have existed Malfoy…. He could of gone after your parents first," Hermoine said quickly. It was Malfoy's turn to go red, which was a first for him.

"I don't have time for this…" Malfoy snapped and went into the train.

"Well you 3 must go on the train I'll see you next year." Mr and Mrs Weasly waved and went through the barrier. 

"Why do I get the feeling something bad's going to happen?" Hermoine asked.

"You to? I thought it was just me," Harry said honestly.  The trio got their belongings on the train and found a nearly empty carriage except for a black dog and a person all to familiar to them.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry, Hermoine and Ron exclaimed, they then noticed the dog.

"Snuffles… what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We thought we should keep an eye on you this year, don't worry he wont get caught will you Snuffles?" Snuffles shook his head as if to say no.

"Professor Lupin are you coming back to teach?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am… Professor Dumbledore convinced me to come back plus it gives Snuffles the perfect way to hide…" Lupin explained. The train ride went by quickly and before they knew it they where back at Hogwarts. 

Professor Mc Gonagall came up almost instantly. 

"Mr Weasly, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, you two can continue on." Harry and Hermoine looked started as they saw Mc Gonagall go up to Fred and George and tell them the same thing. Harry and Hermoine went on to the Great Hall. 

"What do you think has happened?" Harry whispered to Hermoine.

"I don't know… it must be a family problem…." Hermoine assumed.

"Welcome back students, Professor Dumbledore has been called for an important matter, he is still in the school but asked me if I could do the opening introduction so here goes. I know all of you didn't think you would be back so soon, and I know the tables have less people than they normally do but that is because some parents still don't want to believe that the You-know-who is back and think there students would be alright at home" Professor Mc Gonagall said. 

Ron, Fred and George all came back looking pale. Fred and George sat down next to Lee and said nothing while Professor Dumbledore took over the speech. Ron sat down next to Harry and said nothing even when the food came in. 

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermoine asked concerned

"I'll tell you later" Ron said tonelessly. Harry and Hermoine looked at Ron worriedly. Ron was silent up until they went to the Gryffindor's Common room. 

"Ron its okay you should tell them…" George said just as tonelessly as Ron did before.

"Alright I will!" Ron said angrily, which shocked Harry and Hermoine; Ron was never that angry towards his brothers or Ginny.

"Mum and Dad…" Ron said unable to finish the sentence. 

"Alright I'll tell them" Fred exploded 

"Mum and Dad are DEAD"  

To be continued

**Next Chapter:** Ron and Harry get into a fight, a new friendship is formed and a new enemy is discovered.    


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Paths

Part 4

"Oh my god Ron I'm so sorry" Hermoine said giving him a hug, which made Ron run upstairs into the dormitory's. Harry was shocked and confused, anyone who he considered family seemed to always leave him, his mum and dad, Sirus (well he was still alive he just had to stay hidden), and now Mr and Mrs Weasly. _What if it was Ron, Hagrid or Hermoine are next_ a voice asked him. 

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Hermoine's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm fine" Harry said he never actually thought he was a danger to anyone but he guessed that he most probably was what caused Mr and Mrs Weasly's death even if no one would admit it. 

Hermoine looked at Harry worriedly, he seemed unresponsive for the last couple of minutes. She guessed that he was upset in his own way but she wasn't quite sure.

"Harry don't you think you should sit down?"

"Why don't you go mother Ron… he needs it more than I do" Harry said coldly which made Hermoine look at Harry in surprise. 

"Fine I will" Hermoine said but instead ran up to her own dormitory. Harry was aware of everyone looking at him; he could feel eyes following him as he moved to sit down. 

"Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer" Harry snapped which caused everyone to look away. Suddenly the portrait opened and Neville came in.

"Harry Professor Dumbledore would like to see you" 

"Alright" Harry got up from where he was sitting and with out realising it found his way to Dumbledore's office almost instantly, he didn't try to guess the password as no words could come into his head anyway, it was like being under the imperial curse but Harry could do things on his own will.

The Gargoyle opened startling Harry.

"Harry… do come in." Professor Dumbledore said Harry went in and sat down.

"Professor was it my fault?" Harry immediately asked, not noticing that Sirus or Professor Lupin was there. 

"Harry you think it was your fault?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"Well I have a right to don't I? If Mr and Mrs Weasly where killed in a ordinary car crash, It would have been my fault as I caused Voldermort to come back, and if they died because of magic Voldermort could have been looking for me." Harry said letting his feelings out. 

"Harry in no circumstances its your fault Molly and Arthur died in the hospital after the taxi crashed, witnesses have reason to believe that Wormtail showed up in the middle of the road and made the car swerve killing the driver instantly." Professor Dumbledore explained. 

"Does that mean Sirus could be free?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes. 

"We are not sure, the ministry is discussing it right now."

To be continued  

**Coming up**: Ron and Harry fight, Sirius's Future is determined, and a new love is formed, while a crush is realised.    


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Paths

**Spoilers: **This is a fifth year book so there will be a lot of spoilers.

Part 5 

Harry looked at Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirus with such hope that it took all of Sirus's free will to run up and hug him. Sirus knew that Harry was still thinking that Mr and Mrs Weasly's death was his fault, as James went through a time when they found out that wormtail's parent's had been killed and James had been sure that it was his fault even though no matter what anyone said he didn't believe it until Lilly finally told him, even then Sirus suspected that James hadn't stopped believing that it was his fault but he had been better than before.  Suddenly a knock came at Dumbledore's office and Sirus went into his dog form. 

"Come in" Dumbledore said and the gargoyle opened showing Percy Weasly (still looking upset but who wouldn't be if they just found out that there parents had died) 

"Percy, I'm sorry about your parents" Lupin said. 

"Yes it is quite a shame, but I'm here for ministry business." Percy said 

"Is it about Sirus?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes"

"What is the verdict?" Percy handed Dumbledore an envelope and then went to the door.

"Oh and Professor please give Sirus my regards." Percy said before leaving. 

Sirus came out of his amigai form and as he watched Dumbledore open the envelope his mind flashed back to some 20 years ago.

~Flash back~ 

_"Well Dad what is it? What did I get?" Sirus said impatiently. He was waiting for his father to open up for his N.E.W.T results, not many people knew apart from his parents, his teachers, James, Lilly, and the other masquerades that he did quite well in class. In fact everyone thought that seeing as he was a prankster that he would fail his N.E.W.T's. _I'll show them_ he thought to himself._

_"Be patient son. Be patient." His father told him._

_"But I want to know now…"_

~Flashback ends~ 

"Sirus, Sirus…. Earth to Padfoot. Do you want to know or not?" Mooney brought Sirus out of his thoughts.

"Of course I want to know!" Sirus said defending himself. 

"Well you should listen then." Mooney said teasingly.  Dumbledore coughed impatiently and the 2 friends went quite. (Harry had been quite waiting impatitly for what the letter said.)

_Dear Mr Black._

_We regretfully say that we have been wrong for the last 16 years and you have been wrongfully accused of a crime that you did not commit as condolence for our actions we have given you 100 __galleons._

_Yours sinserly _

_The Ministry of Magic._

To Be continued.   


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Paths

**Author's notes: **Okay I'm finally putting up Part Six….

Part 6

"Harry… Ron…" Hermoine started from the door and saw the boy's fighting she stopped short. Once she had gotten control of herself she then took some action. "Neville stop standing there looking like an idiot go and get Ms McGonagall and tell her to come up NOW!" Hermoine yelled. After Neville had left she stood between the two boys.

"What's going on?" Hermoine asked but got no reply.

"Your going to tell me on the count of three or you'll have to tell it to Ms McGonagall…" She tried again. Harry and Ron glared at each other.

"What's going on here?" Ms McGonagall asked sternly. Harry had only seen Ms Mc Gonagall look that angry once before, when Harry and Ron had missed the train to Hogwarts in their second year.

"He started it" Ron spoke up immediately.

"I did not you did!" Harry said in protest.

"You threw the first punch" Ron retorted.

"You're the one who wanted to be more like ME" Harry responded.

"BOY'S!" Ms McGonagall yelled, "You two have detention's and also 5 points taken off for fighting." And with that she left the room. 

Hermoine's eyes darted towards Harry and Ron as if wondering what was going to happen next. Harry soon got tired of this and stormed out of the room.

"Leave me alone Herm" Ron automatically said, and then storming to his bed. Hermoine sighed and went down to the common room.

"Hermoine, what happened?" Fred asked after seeing Harry run right past Sirius, George and himself. Hermoine just shook her head.

"Is Ron being pigheaded again?" George spoke up. 

"And Harry… It's like he blames everything that happened on himself," Hermoine explained.

"I knew it!" Sirius explained giving Hermoine the shock of her life having not noticed him before.

"SIRIUS what are you doing here?" Hermoine asked, once she had calmed down.

"I'm free didn't Harry tell you?" Hermoine shook her head.

"Between feeling sorry for himself and beating Ron up he didn't have the chance."

"HE WHAT?" Came a chorus of voices.

"Beat Ron up…. I'm not quiet sure of the story but it had something to do with Ron saying he was like Harry now and then Harry overreacting." Hermoine explained.

"Yeah that sounds like Ron" Fred said nodding. George shook his head.

"I can't believe what Ron said would cause Harry to hit him…" 

"Maybe Harry's trying to distance himself from his friends because he's probably blaming himself for your parents death" Sirius thought out loud. Hermoine nodded in agreement.

~*^*~

Meanwhile Harry was wondering around the corridors. He had to admit that he hadn't wanted to hit Ron; it just got too much for him.

"Potter, missing Weasly and Granger I see." Harry flinched when he recognised the voice. 

"Malfoy, surprised to see you with out Crabby and Goyle" Harry pointed out. Draco turned a little red, "Not so tough are you? Without your goons by your side"

"Stuff it Potter"

"Make me"

"Boys its not a good option as Prefects to be fighting…" Professor Dumbledore said with a bemused grin on his face.

"Sorry Professor." Both boys mumbled.

"Wait a second POTTERS a prefect????" Draco exploded.

"MALFOY'S A PREFECT????" Harry exploded with that realisation a second later.

"Yes and you two will have to learn to get along… or else…." Professor Dumbledore added as an afterthought. 

"Who's the second Gryffindor prefect professor?" Draco asked calmer.

"Ms Granger is" Draco flinched, "And Mr Potter I will be telling her tonight" Harry nodded and couldn't help but snicker at his archenemies face.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Paths

Part 7

"Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously after Dumbledore had left.

"What Potter?" 

"Do you want to ah… call a truce?" Harry asked. Draco reluctantly nodded.

"Alright… as long as our houses don't find out…."

"Yeah sure… what ever…" Harry then realised it was time for dinner. 

"Well we better get going for dinner…" Draco and Harry said at the same time. They nodded and walked towards the Great Hall where Harry stopped to make it look like they hadn't walked together.

"Yo Harry what's with you and Ron?" Fred asked Harry just shock his head.

"If he wants to be pigheaded its his choice." 

"You started it" Ron retorted.

"No you did" Harry responded automatically.

"Honestly would you two stop arguing?" Hermoine broke in. Suddenly there was a cough at the table.

"Miss Granger can I please talk to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked at dinner.

"Certainly Professor" Ron exchanged a look with Hermoine but didn't notice the smile on Harry's face. Harry watched as Hermoine got up and followed Professor Dumbledore out of the hall. Suddenly there was a yell of surprise and Harry looked up. In the middle of the hall there was now a boy who looked startling like Harry. 

"Where am I?" the boy muttered. On impulse Harry looked up at the staff table and notice Remus and Sirius looking at the boy in shock. Harry also noticed that Snape was looking at the boy with the look that he normally reserved for Harry, Sirius and Remus. Harry wondered what was going on and with a quick glance at Ron he noticed he wasn't the only one. The boy looked up and looked right into Harry's eyes.

"You look just like me… but have Lilly's eyes…" The boy noticed out loud. 

"I'm Harry Potter…" Harry introduced himself.

"That can't be… I don't have any relatives…" The boy stuttered. Harry looked confused.

"Neither do I… well in less you count Dudley but…." Harry trailed off. Suddenly the door opened and Hermoine and Professor Dumbledore came in. Hermoine looked like she was bursting with news. (Well she was wasn't she?) 

"Guess what I'm the new Prefect" Hermoine told the group when she sat down. 

"Contracts Herm, who's the other one?" Ron asked wondering out loud. Hermoine turned red.

"Uh well you see…" Hermoine looked at Harry and noticed the boy standing in front of Harry.

"I am Ron…" Harry spoke up with out missing a beat. Ron sighed and turned around. 

"Oh Hi I'm Hermoine Granger" Hermoine said introducing herself to the boy.

"Ron Weasly" Ron spoke up a second later.

"Ron Weasly are you related to Arthur Weasly?" The boy asked.

"Yeah he's my father" The boy looked shocked.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"The Arthur Weasly I know is my Muggles Studies Professor" Ron laughed.

"My father a professor?" The boy nodded.

"Uh forgive me for sounding rude, but what is your name?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I'm James Potter" 

To be continued


End file.
